A need exists for a system capable of receiving data from an optical device and converting the data to a condition value.
Current optical devices, such as infrared cameras and visible spectrum cameras have various physical structures and data output mechanisms. A need exists for a system that can easily be adapted to interface with multiple types of optical devices.
A further need exists for a system to access the native data of optical devices and calculate pertinent information about conditions in the visual field of the optical device.
Numerous applications spanning multiple industries exist for such a system. For example, temperature distribution analysis of industrial equipment can be conducted to identify potential failures or weak points. Condition values of crops can be analyzed to identify insect intrusion, or diseased plants, plant under or overwatering, and potential crop yield.
Condition values, such as temperatures, can provide invaluable information for analysis in applications spanning multiple industries. A need exists for a lightweight and miniature system capable of being installed on a drone, or unmanned flight vehicle for remote use capable of collecting and supplying condition values. Remote use of such a system allows for rapid data collection, data collection in difficult to reach areas, and data from otherwise impractical perspective views.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.